The Costly Mistake
by Ayasha
Summary: Harry catches is two best friends together but its a bit more complicated.


**The Costly Mistake**

Life was going well for the first time in a long time for Harry, he was starting his sixth year at Hogwarts. Even though he and Malfoy had had a "difference of opinion" on the train he still felt like things were going good. Harry was able to forget that a war was looming over the wizarding world and could break out at anytime. Most of this was thanks to the girl of his dreams, Hermione. Harry hadn't realized that he had feelings for her till the end of last year. At the end of break they had agreed to start a relationship.

_ Harry was passing the room at The Burrow that Hermione shared with Ginny. Mrs. Weasley had put in an extra bed a couple of years ago, so Hermione would have a place to sleep when she stayed. Hermione was sitting on her bed with a couple of books, she had one open on her lap. Harry couldn't see the title of the book, he smiled to himself Hermione's love for reading had become somewhat of a private joke between he, Hermione and Ron._

_ He poked his head in the room and said,"Hermione what are you doing?"_

_ She looked up from her book,"Oh, hi Harry, I was just looking through my copy of Advanced Rune Translation."_

_ "Is that for this year?" He asked._

_ "Yeah, just thought I'd look through it before term starts,"_

_ Harry crossed the room to Hermione's bed, "May I sit?" he asked indicating a spot on the bed._

_ "Sure," answered Hermione as she moved the rest of her books off the bed, "Is there something you wanted to say?" she asked him noticing the distracted look on his face._

_ "Actually there is, that's why I've come looking for you."_

_ "Well how can I help?"_

_ "I don't really need help, just for you to hear this,"_

_ "Okay Harry spit it out," said Hermione._

_ "I think I have feelings for you, No, I know I have feelings for you," Harry said._

_ "You're sure?" She asked._

_ "Yes, I have been for a while…I just wasn't sure how to bring it up to you," answered Harry._

_ "What's changed?" she asked confused._

_ "I decided that it was better to just tell you, I couldn't keep hiding it from you any longer."_

_ Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing she had felt the same about Harry for as long as she could remember. Now here he sat telling her the thing she most wanted to hear, but she needed to know before she made her feelings known to him, "What do you want to do about this?" she asked._

"_It's really up to you Hermione I've told you how I feel and I would like to find out if we have more than friendship," answered Harry._

"_What if it doesn't work out Harry? We have a strong friendship and I don't want to lose that, but I do have to admit to you I do feel the same and have for awhile." explained Hermione._

_Harry was a little shocked to find out that Hermione felt the same about him as he did her, but she was right what would happen if things didn't work out between them.__ Could they still be friends and if they stayed friends would they be as close as they are now.__ The more Harry thought about it he wanted to take the chance to find out if he could have more with her, "Hermione we know how we feel about each other and yes there are risks involved in taking or relationship to the next level, but do you want to wonder for the rest of your life what could have happened between us?" asked Harry._

_Hermione wasn't really sure she wanted risk losing Harrys friendship but she did want to find out if they could be more than just friends, "I think we should take things to the next level," answered Hermione._

Since that day Harry and Hermione had been in a relationship, and so far things between them were really good. Now they were back to school and Harry hoped that didn't change things, the summer had been easy nothing really to stress them out, but now that they were back at school they would have their classes and homework, Harry would have Quidditch practice and he was the new captain to top things off, all of these things could cause he and Hermione to fight.

Harry was on his way to meet Hermione outside of her ancient runes class, and then they were going to meet Ron in the great hall for lunch. He had been meeting her outside of the classes she didn't have with him since the start of school. When he got to her Ancient Runes class she was waiting for him, "Hey Hermione, how was class?" asked Harry.

"Fascinating as always, but I have so much work to get done, I'm starting to think this year is going to be harder than last year," answered Hermione.

"Well I expect they will since we have our N.E.W.T.S. next year."

As they were walking to the Great Hall Harry noticed Hermione seemed a little preoccupied so he asked her, "Is there something on your mind that you want to talk about?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"You just seem a little distracted," said Harry.

"I was thinking about all the homework I have is all," answered Hermione hoping Harry would change the subject.

They continued to the Great Hall and Ron was there waiting, he had already filled his plate and had started eating. As Harry and Hermione sat down they both noticed the huge pile of food that Ron had on his plate and for the hundredth time Hermione asked Ron, "Do you ever stop eating?"

"I'm growing I need all of this food," answered Ron sounding as though he was tired of answering that question.

While they sat there eating their lunch Hermione and Ron Kept passing looks between each other unbeknownst to Harry. Hermione hadn't planned it when she and Harry had agreed to take their relationship to the next level, she really did want that. She didn't really know what had happened but for the last two weeks she and Ron had become closer. Harry still meant a lot to her and she didn't want to hurt him, she guessed that was why she hadn't ended things yet. Things between her and Harry were not what she thought they should be. To be blunt they still hadn't kissed and they've been together for the past three months. Hermione thought they should be a little further along in their relationship, but they were still just friends who held hands sometimes. He was good to her and did things that a boyfriend should do, walk her to class, be there for her when she needed him the most. It seemed to her that they were just standing still anymore, there hasn't really been the kind of change that she thought would happen. She was turning to Ron more and more, she felt horrible for this but she was starting to have feelings for Ron that she shouldn't because she was with Harry.

The following day Harry was on his way to meet Hermione outside of her class but when he got to the corner of the corridor just before her class he stopped. She was standing outside and Ron was approaching her, as he came closer to her she held out her hand and he took it. They started down the corridor together, Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. He followed them always staying a few feet behind them so they wouldn't see him. They walked thru the school and out into the grounds, they didn't stop until they reached a very large shade tree next to the lake. Harry hid behind another tree not far from where they were, but too far for him to hear what they were saying. As he watched them he became more and more angry.

They were sitting very close under the tree, too close in Harry's opinion and Ron was playing with Hermiones fingers as they talked. Their faces were inches apart and they were staring into each other's eyes . Then as if that wasn't enough to send Harry over the edge Ron kissed Hermione, not a peck on the cheek either a full on the lips kiss. Harry had seen enough he came out from behind his tree and yelled almost at the top of his lungs, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

Ron and Hermione jumped so far apart in shock they almost fell into the lake Hermione was the first to speak, "Harry it's not what you think,"

Harry had regained some of his composure and in a calmer voice replied, "Then what was it, was he making sure you hadn't swallowed something you shouldn't have."

Avoiding Harrys eye's Hermione said, "I'm sorry Harry I didn't want you to find out like this,"

"Well I guess you should have been more careful then, " Harry looked at Ron who like Hermione was trying to avoid Harrys angry stare and said, "What do you have to say Ron, or are you just going to stand there like a lump?"

Ron didn't know what to say he knew what he and Hermione had done was wrong and he knew the consequences going in, but at the time it didn't seem to matter much he just wanted Hermione, he had always wanted Hermione but had never said anything. He realized a little too late that he should have spoke up about it sooner, he looked Harry in the eye the best he could and said, "I'm really sorry mate," that was all he could come up with.

Harry could not believe Ron's audacity, saying he was sorry Harry had returned to nearly as loud as when he had first confronted them and with an unbelieving laugh in his voice he said, "SORRY? YOU'RE SORRY? YOU'RE JOKNG RIGHT? YOU ARE NOT SORRY, RUNNING AROUND BEHIND MY BACK LIKE THIS, HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN GOING ON?"

"It really hasn't Harry that is the first time we have kissed,"

Harry lowered his voice to more of a normal level and said, "You have been doing this right under my nose I should have seen it, but chose not to, what I want to know is why?" asked Harry not sure if he wanted to hear the answer, but needing to know.

"It just happened mate, it's not like we planned it," Ron answered and getting a cold stare in return.

Hermione decided to try and explain, "Its hard to explain Harry, what Ron said is true, nothing's really changed between us Harry since we started dating, I should have said something when I realized that it wasn't what I wanted anymore, Harry please forgive me, I still want us to be friends," she pleaded.

"Friends? You want to stay friends after what you have done, the two have betrayed me, and our friendship is over, "said Harry.

With those final words Harry turned and left Ron and Hermione standing under the shade tree, tears were streaming down Hermione's face. Ron tried to comfort her but she pushed him away, "Don't you think we've done enough damage for one day," said Hermione her anger rising.

"Sorry Hermione, I just thought you might want a friend or something, "said Ron trying to make her feel better.

"I think I should just be alone for now," stated Hermione and Just as Harry had done she left Ron standing under the tree.


End file.
